This invention relates to a block for supporting abrasive sheet material thereon and, more particularly, to an ergonomically designed block which securely holds the material in place during the sanding process.
Prior known sanding blocks have arisen with basic design configurations that either have abrasive material, e.g., sandpaper, permanently or releasably attached thereto. Problems have arisen as the sandpaper becomes dislodged during the sanding process. Also, the block configuration itself is not ergonomically conducive to improved sanding. In turn, we have invented a two-piece sanding block that not only releasably secures the sandpaper therein but also presents a pleasing ergonomic design to enhance sanding.
Briefly the present invention presents base and upper handle components. The base is configured so as to present a flat sanding surface with a strip of sandpaper releasably secured thereto. Upon such placement the handle is firmly attached to the base so as to preclude relative movement therebetween. The top surface of the base complements the bottom surface of the handle in a contiguous relationship therebetween which assures that the sandpaper strip remains in place during the sanding process. The releasable components allow for efficient loading of the sandpaper. Prong/aperture and post/aperture combinations also preclude slippage of the components during the sanding process.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a tool, which ergonomically and functionally enhances the sanding process.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tool, as aforesaid, which firmly secures a replaceable sandpaper strip for subsequent sanding.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool, as aforesaid, which precludes shifting of the sandpaper during the sanding process.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a tool, as aforesaid, which presents a base component and a grip handle component releasably secured to the base.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a tool, as aforesaid, wherein the contiguous surfaces of the base and grip components complement one another to preclude movement therebetween during the sanding process.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a tool, as aforesaid, which precludes slippage between the base and handle during sanding.
A still further particular object of this invention is to provide a tool, as aforesaid, wherein the exterior surface of the grip component is ergonomically configured to enhance the user's grip thereon during the sanding process.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a tool, as aforesaid, wherein the grip component presents depending lugs for positive engagement with apertures found in the base.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.